Ghost Ship Revealed
by AngelNatari
Summary: Take Place Right After First Movie On Board The Ship Where The Gold Was Loaded. Scarlett went onboard "The Mermaid" with her cousin and her rich beau. Once on board she meets people who just don't rub her the right way. Once one of them makes contact with her an electric spark happens and not in a good way. Photo Used Under Fair Rights Act.
1. Chapter 1

So I love the ocean I really do. My cousin and her husband have decided to take me with them on this cruise of a ship called "The Mermaid". Yeah real original name there people. So I agreed to go with them since my parents aren't here anymore. They didn't two years ago and now my cousin has pretty much taken me in. Her and her rich fiancé. Those two are so lovey dovey sometimes it makes me sick.

We boarded the ship early since my cousin claims her beau has connections. Wow not really that impressive we were bound to get on the ship anyway with or without his help. I walk to the edge of the ship and look down into the loading area. A lot of people are lined us to come on board. Most of them are older but a group and when I say group I mean 50 plus college students are waiting as well. Ugh great drunks that is all I need to deal with. Yeah I'm 23 and I can drink but to be honest I don't its pointless in my mind. I look down again and see a man looking back at me. I just raise my eyebrow at him. He gives me a weird vibe, that man in the blue jacket with the dark hair.

I get cold chills but don't look away from him instead he turns away from me and follow the men who are loading some kind of crates onto the ship. Well that was weird I tell myself as I walk away from the edge.

"SCARLETT!" I hear my cousin call out for me.

Oh for the love of the pharaoh what does that woman want now? I follow her voice and see she already has two drinks in her hand. I am not getting drunk with her no matter how many times she asks or even begs me.

"I got you a drink here cuz! Come on lighten up would you?" she asks me with a big smile.

"No thanks, I prefer to remain sober while I am floating on the ocean." I tell her as I take the drink and put it on a table.

"Oh well you need some rest? We have the biggest suite ever! You have your own bedroom! Here is the key go take a nap. Then come join me when your ready to eat!" she tells me with a loud giggle and hands me the keys to the room.

I take the keys and start back to the main lobby. Once there I press the button for the elevator, I look down waiting for the elevator when it finally dings and opens I don't even look up but walk inside and bump into someone. I look up and see a blonde man looking down at me.

"Oh sorry miss, didn't see you there." The man tells me.

"It's alright, I'm use to it Mr. uh" I say trying to see his name tag.

"You can just call me Dodge. What's your name miss?" he asks me with a smile.

"Scarlett, nice to meet you Dodge." I say as I offer him my hand to shake.

He smiles at me and goes to shake my hand but the minute our hand connects its like a sharp electric shock goes through me and I quickly pull away and look up at him.

"Static shock, sorry about that. The carpets on here are well known for that." He tells me.

"Sure, well I'm gonna just take the stairs then." I say as I walk away from him.

That was not static shock! Trust me I know what static shock is, my cousin does it to me all the time. That was totally different almost like a warning or something. I try to push the thought out of my mind as I start up the stairs.

"Have a good day miss!" I hear him call out to me.

I take a glance back at him and smile. Maybe I can figure out on my own what is up with this place? I then start up the stairs again. I go to our huge room and I mean it this place is huge. My cousin never does anything half assed. I lay down in my room and take a nap.

I wake up a few hours later and walk out of the room. I see some man on top of a woman kissing her much to her protest. Really? What a pig. I go over to the woman and push the man off of her.

"Hey back off dude! You could tell she didn't want to kiss you!" I yell at the man.

"Thank you so much!" the woman tells me as she runs off.

Oh crap now it's just me and him. I gulp knowing I am in trouble now. The man smiles as he start to come my way.

"I don't know what your thinking pal but whatever it is you can forget it!" I yell at him.

I try to turn and run away but he grabs my hand and forces me against the wall.

"Oh what's the matter? No one to help you here now." He says with an evil laugh.

He is within inches of kissing me when all the sudden he is pulled off me. I look over and see the man in the blue jacket push him away.

"I don't think the lady likes you invading her personal space." The man in the blue jacket yells at him.

"She's just a girl, I'm sure she would like what I have to offer her." The man tells him.

"I'm not a big fan of std's you ass!" I yell at him.

"See, the lady isn't interested now move on!" the man in the jacket yells.

The man finally sees he isn't getting anywhere and the man in the blue jacket turns and looks at me. He bends over to pick something up. I look down and notice I dropped my room key. He quickly picks it up and hands it to me.

"Are you alright?" he asks me.

"Ugh yeah, believe it or not I saved a girl from him. Then she ran off and her trapped me." I tell him as I put the key in my pocket.

"Some men are just like that, they take advantage." He tells me.

"Most men you mean right?" I ask him as I look back up to him. "So who do I think for saving me from whatever you call that animal?"

"Oh I'm Jack and you are?" he asks me.

"Scarlett. Nice to meet you Jack. I would shake your hand but I already had my fair share of electric shocks today." I tell him.

"Oh the carpet right, I've seen that happen a lot today." He says as he looks around.

"Looking for someone?" I ask him.

"No, just looking around. Pretty big ship." He tells me with a laugh.

"Sure, well I have to go find my cousin see you later Jack." I tell him as I start to the stairs.

"Bye Scarlett." I hear him tell me.

Jack's POV

Electric shock huh? Who did she shake hands with that would make that happen? I better go find out what the hell is going on we only have a week before I need to have these souls delivered. I go back downstairs to find Dodge with Munder finishing putting the gold away.

"Either of you shake hands with a girl today? A redhead by the name of Scarlett?" I ask them.

I look and see Munder look at Dodge.

"I did but she barely shook my hand when she said it was like an electric shock." Dodge tells me.

"There is no reason for that to happen. Why the hell is this girl able to feel things from you?" I ask.

"Is she normal you know like human?" Munder asks.

"What else could she be? She doesn't give off any other vibe then mortal woman." I tell him frustrated.

"Maybe she's like a sensitive or something like that? I don't know but we could find out?" Dodge suggests.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" I ask him.

"One of us could get close to her you know get to know her?" Munder adds.

"Oh that's all I need one of you falling for a mortal woman. Nothing like a lovesick soul." I tell him.

"It doesn't have to be one of us. It could be you." Dodge tells me.

"I have better things to do then worry about some girl, just keep an eye on her if anything odd happens around her let me know." I tell them as I walk away.

I go back up to the lobby and I see her again talking with another woman. Why can't I stop looking at her? She's just mortal woman nothing special about her. I watch as the woman practically falls into Scarlett's arms with a drink in her hand. Reluctantly Scarlett helps her up as another man comes up to them and takes the drunken woman in his arms and walks off. She just stands there shaking her head when she looks down and see me. For a minute we just stare at one another then she shrugs her shoulders and walks off.

She doesn't fall to my power either?! What the hell is going on?! I can charm any woman but her she acts like I'm some weird teenager!

Scarlett's POV

I swear that guy is some kind of stalker. I make my way out to the pool in my swim suit and sit down on a chair with a book in my hand. I just want to relax is that really such a bad thing? Just ask I take my top off I hear someone behind my chair. I look up and see another man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail but I can tell her tripped so I stand up and help him up. No shock this time though.

"Oh so sorry miss, slippery out here." He tells me.

"It's alright, apparently I am use to catching people. Especially my cousin." I tell him with a laugh.

"I didn't mean to disturb you. I better go serve these drinks." The man whose name tag reads Munder tells me as he walks off.

I just go back to my seat and start reading my book. Man the people on this ship are weird. A part of me knows something is up all the people here seem to be on edge. I sense someone watching me and I peek over my book and see Jack staring at me again. Alright that's in confrontation time! I put my book down and walk right up to him.

"What is your problem? There are many other women here who I am sure would love you attention so please go find them!" I tell him as he just looks at me shocked.

"Am I bothering you?" he asks me.

"Wouldn't you want someone staring at you like a piece of meat?" I ask him in response.

"Sorry, I didn't know my looking at you bothered you so much." He tells me as I start to walk off but he follows me.

Once inside the top part of the lobby I stop and look at him.

"Alright pal what do you want? Or do you just like being a stalker?" I ask him.

"I was just interested in you." He tells me.

I look him up and down. Not really my type he just gives off all types of bad vibes.

"Shouldn't someone your age be married or something?" I ask him meaning my comment to be an insult.

"Haven't found the right woman." He tells me with a smile.

"Keep looking." I tell him as I turn to walk away but he grabs my hand and when he touches me I freeze. I feel heat course through my body as I look back at him.

He stands there frozen as well. I try to pull away from him but he won't let go of me. All the sudden I see Dodge and Munder come up behind him. Why do I not get a good feeling from either of these two. Finally Jack releases me.

"You have no idea what you are do you?" he asks me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask him.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jack says as he turns away and walks off with Dodge and Munder following behind him.

Why do I feel like I am in an episode of "The Twilight Zone"? Those three just give off the worst vibe in the world and when he touched me I could feel so much heat. Almost as if I was on fire! What is going on here and what do they have to do with it?

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

I still couldn't believe it. She was something different just her touch sent a shock through my entire body. To be honest I could only guess what the hell she was. I had never expirenced someone like her before. Trust me I have been around a long freaking time too. I get down to the lower deck with Munder and Dodge right behind me. I know they are probably wondering what the heck was going on as well.

"So what is she?" Munder asks speaking up.

"I haven't the faintest idea, all I know is she is a problem. Something about her was radating pure good. I have never felt anything like that before." I tell him as I kick a box to my left.

"You think she'll try and stop you?" Dodge asks trying to keep away from me.

"If she figures out what she is, I don't think she knows that she even has powers. If she did then she would either stay away from me or try to kill me. Either way I know we are going to need longer then a week for this. Thanks to her that is." I say as I start to walk out the door.

"What do you want us to do?" Munder asks me as he looks to Dodge.

"Watch and report. Something tells me she will be around her cousin most of the time. Shouldn't be hard to find her. Can you two do that without getting caught?" I ask them as I turn and look at them before putting my hand on the door.

"Yeah, uh what if she does catch us though?" Dodge asks always thinking negative.

"Then flirt with her, odds are she'll like you or push you overboard. Either way we need to distract her." I tell him as I walk out of the room.

Scarlett's POV

Whatever just happened between me and Jack wasn't good. I know that much. When he touched me it was like flames went all through my body yet it wasn't painful...what is with that? After I went back to my room I found my cousin and her beau in an awkward position. I just kept my hands over my eyes as I walked to my room. A few minutes later my cousin walks in with a delirous look on her face.

"You. Need. To. Get. Laid." she says with a big smile on her face.

"I'd rather not but thanks anyway." I tell her as I watch her fall back onto my bed.

I just shake my head. Seriously I don't know how I put up with her at all?

"You remember tonight we have to dress all fancy right? We are sitting with the captain after all. Did you bring a formal dress?" she asks me as she jerks back up to a sitting position on my bed.

"Uh no, you never told me anything about bringing formal clothes." I tell her as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Well I think I brought some dresses for you too. I think I am going to make you look like a princess!" she says as she jumps and grabs my arm pulling me out of my room and into hers.

I am pushed onto the bed as she goes to her closet and pulls out a black dress bag and brings it over to me with a big smile on her face.

"I actually got this for you. It was the last one in your size too so no refunds or exchanges." she says pushing the dress into my hands.

I look at her curiously. How in the world does she know my dress size? I look down and unzip the bag to see a light blue dress. To be honest I really do love it. It looks like it is a ver breatheable material. I stand up and pull the dress out of the bag.

"It's called a goddess dress you know, I think this one was suppose to be after oh which one was it, Athena I think. Goddess of Wisdom I think." she says as I walk to her mirror and hold the dress against me.

"Wow, it's breath taking really. I really like it thanks so much." I tell her with a smile.

"Well get changed then we can do some make up and your hair. You never do anything with your hair besides a ponytail. I am going to make you attract a man tonight!" she tells me as she jumps at me.

I quickly get changed in her bathroom and walk out and do a small spin. She smiles at me as she comes forward with the make up in hand. She only puts on eye shadow and a light red lip stick. After that she attacks my hair as she puts it. During this time she actually blindfolded me telling me she wanted me to be surprised.

I can feel her using her brush to pull my hair almost out at the root. I admit I have a sensative scalp and this is not helping at all! Finally she is done and she lets me see her work. I am surprised when I look and see that she gave me the same hairstyle as Jessica Rabbit. Not that I don't like it I really do as she actually managed to curl some of my hair. I thought that was impossible.

"Wow, I actually look nice for once." I tell her with a giggle.

"Nice, oh honey I expect someone to propose by the end of the night." she says with a laugh. "Now stay here I just gotta get changed really quick."

I smile and nod at her. I look back at the mirror and can barely recodnise the person in front of me. All I know is the person I am looking at looks ten times better then what I am use to. Then my cousin comes back out in a drop dead red dress with a slit all the way up to the hip. No wonder she attracts me, her whole appearnace says tackle me! She quickly comes to the mirror and puts her hair up in a nice up do then adds her jewels. I swear she was a movie star in a past life.

"Right you need something for effect too. Good think I shopped for you as well." she says as she goes to her jewelry box then comes back handing me a blue box. "Consider it an early christmas present."

I open the box and am shocked to see a beautiful necklace. There is a Garnet in the center with three diamonds on each side with matching ear rings. I just look at her and don't know what to say. I can only imagine what this cost.

"Put them on!" she tells me with a laugh.

I quickly put on the jewelry and smile at her. At least she is happy without giving her body to someone this time.

"Come on, we are going to be late." she says grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

Jack's POV

Formal dinners always happen on the first night with this cruise. In my time you needed to have a reason to dress up but here I am in a tuxedo just to watch these people. All the countless souls just waiting for their end. I ignore most of them as I get an odd feeling, I look to the main door and there is Scarlett walking with her cousin. My mouth almost drops to the floor looking at her. She doesn't look like she did earlier she looks almost like an angel. Wait an angel? Oh no is she really an angel and doesn't know it? That would be the main thing to screw up my mission an angel.

I watch as she and her cousin make her way to the captains table. Of course she has connections to people on this ship. She was in one of the most expensive rooms after all. Yet here I am staring at her yet again. I turn away and see Dodge and Munder staring at her as well. It's looks like I'm not the only one that has noticed her.

The night goes on and most of the people including Scarlett's cousin decide to dance on the dance floor. Not Scarlett though, she has had at least five men come up and ask her to dance and she denies them everytime. I look over at Dodge and motion for him to give it a shot. He shoots me a confused look and I just shake my head. I nod back at Scarlett again and then to the dance floor. That time he gets what I mean as he walks through the crowd and up to her.

Scarlett's POV

I don't want to dance mainly because I am only good at stepping of peoples feet. I just sigh as I watch my cousin and her man out of the dance floor acting so in love that I almost envy them, almost. Then I am drawn from my thoughts as the man from earlier I remember as Dodge walks up to me with a shy smile on his face. Ok I admit I get this strange feeling from the guy. I can't help but feel sorry for him and I have no idea why.

"Evening Miss Scarlett." He tells me again with that shy smile.

"Dodge right?" I ask him in reply with a small smile.

"You remembered. Nice evening isn't it?" he asks as he looks out to the crowd of people.

"I guess so, not really something I am use to getting all dressed up just to eat." I tell him as I follow his gaze to the people.

"I saw you reject a few men before miss Scarlett but I was hoping you would allow me to dance with you?" Dodge asks returning his gaze to me.

"Are you sure you won't shock me? I really don't like that feeling." I tell him as I look back to him.

"No carpet on the dance floor so I don't think that will happen." he says offering me his hand.

I don't know why but for some reason I agree and take his arm. Surprisinly there is no shock this time either but instead greif. Why in the world do I sense greif. I just shake my head as he leads me to the floor right as a slow song comes on. Perfect timing of course. I watch as he takes one arm and wraps it around my waist as his other takes my hand and he starts to dance with me.

"You look beautiful tonight, very elegant." Dodge tells me as he looks into my eyes.

"You can thank my cousin for that, I could never afford anything that I am wearing tonight trust me." I tell him as I roll my eyes just thinking about the price of the dress I am wearing.

"It's not the dress that makes the woman but the woman that makes the dress." He tells me as he pulls me in a little closer.

I look into his eyes and can see a bit of calm but mostly concern and fear. What is with this guy really? All the sudden I look past him and can see Jack staring right at me. All the sudden what happened earlier flashes through my head and I can't help but narrow my eyes at Jack. Something about him isn't right and I want to know what he is up to.

"Miss Scarlett are you alright?" Dodge asks me, I then break my gaze with Jack and look back to him.

"You can call me Scarlett you know, Miss just kinda makes me feel odds." I tell him with a laugh.

"Scarlett, is everything alright?" he asks again.

"Yes, sorry I am known for daydreaming. Ask my cousin she'll be the first to tell you." I say as I look at his face.

He really isn't bad looking, blonde hair, strong features I think I really don't pay attention to guys for some reason. I just feel sorry for Dodge as if something horrible happened to him and all I want to do is make him happy even if it is just for a moment. That is when I notice he is leaning into me. Oh no is he going to try and kiss me?

Jack's POV

She actually accepted Dodge's offer to dance. This intriuges me. Why Dodge of all people? After they dance for a few moments she notices me staring at her and she narrows her eyes at me. What is she trying to do? Intimidate me? All the sudden a cold chill goes through my body and my eyes re focus and I see Dodge leaning in to kiss her? What the hell I didn't say anything about kissing?! Against my heads instructions my body goes forward and pat him on his shoulder just as he was about to kiss her.

"May I cut in?" I ask not really knowing why either.

Dodge gives me yet another confused look, he definitly is not the sharpest tool in the shed. While Scarlett looks at me with a surprised look on her face.

"Sure, save another dance for me Scarlett." Dodge tells her hand her to me.

I expect another jolt of energy to come from her but this time nothing happens and she gives me an odd look. I must look like an idiot trying to prepare myself for a feeling that didn't come.

"Are you alright? You look like someone was about to slap you." she tells me as she continues to give me that look.

"Fine, just a little hot in here that's all." I tell her as I let my body relax.

"You want to go outside? Maybe then you will get some color back and you can cool off?" she asks me.

I just nod and follow her outside to one of the balcony's. It's there she looks at me almost with concern on her face. I just smile and look out to the ocean. All I have to do is play a part here.

"You look like you were going to be sick, did you eat something and get sick? If so tell me so I can avoid it." she says trying to make light of me might being sick.

"No, just crowds of people. I'm usually not good with that." I lie to her trying to see if she is willing to stay out here with me.

"Right, yet you work on a ship full of people in the middle of the ocean. I would re examine your career choice then." she says as she turns away from me and looks back to the sea.

"You look very beautiful tonight." I tell her trying to compliment her.

"Yeah it's amazing what make up and a dress along with a new hair style can do." she says with a sigh not even looking my way.

Low confidence? Really? You have to be kidding me? She had every man in that room looking at her and she thinks she isn't gorgeous. Women these days I swear. All the sudden she turns back to me.

"So we can either dance or I can go find another partner." she tells me as she starts to move away from me.

I quickly grab her hands and pull her close to me. I slip my other arm around her waist and start to dance with her right there on the balcony. I am surprised that she allowed me to do this but I can also she that she doesn't trust me at all. She watches my every move like a hawk. Clever woman indeed. I need to gain her trust somehow. Then I hear another slow song come on inside. Still on the balcony I pull her so close to me that she almost has no choice but to rest her head on my chest.

My plan works and she rests her head on my chest as she does that though something odd comes over me. A protective feeling. That takes me back to when I saw Dodge almost kiss her. Was that jealousy that I felt? How in the hell could I feel that though? Then I feel something else happen that I didn't expect. Her body relaxes against mine. She is slowly starting to trust me, well her body is at least. I feel her put one of her hands on my chest and I look down at her but can only see the top of her head. What is going on? What is the matter with me? I have never felt anything like this before. Then the song ends and against my wishes she pulls away from me.

"Thanks for the dance Jack, hope you feel better. Good luck with the whole crowds thing too." she tells me before turning away from me and walking back inside.

I can't believe what I just saw, my powers still useless on her. She resisted me and just walked inside. How is that possible? My eyes still follow her form as she walks up to another person who I now realize is Munder. She starts talking to him and I can see him smile at her. If she is an angel then she has no clue and I am doomed. One week is definitly not enough time. I have to get more time.

Scarlett's POV

I walk away from Jack to his surprise, I think he is one of those people who doesn't like not getting his way. Then in front of me I see Munder trying and miserably failing to flirt with a young lady who remind me of a stuck up snob. I don't know why I want to help him out but this poor guy has no idea what he is doing so to his surprise I come up beside him and take his hand.

"There you are, I have been looking for you all night." I say knowing that the girl before me will become jealous seeing him with someone like me.

"Sorry, I guess I just got lost." he says as he squeezes my hand and looks down at me with a small smile.

"I swear I can't leave him alone. Everytime I do another girl is flirting with him." I tell the girl in front of me.

She seems to be a bit angry. Then she turns her rather large nose and walks away from Munder and I. I just smile oh I can't help it but that really felt good. She was too stuck up anyway. Then I feel Munder pull my hand to his mouth and he kisses it.

"Thank you. I guess you came to my rescue." he tells me with a smile.

"Well I just hated seeing you try to impress someone like her. You deserve someone ten times better than her trust me." I tell him as he lowers my hand and smiles at me.

"May I ask you for a dance then miss Scarlett?" he asks me with a gleaming look of hope in his eye.

I smile and nod at him. I can't take his hope away so quickly can I? He leads me out to the dance floor and we begin to dance just as I had with Dodge and Jack before him. Munder starts to tell me about his job on the ship aka pretty much do whatever his boss told him to. I hated jobs like that, it felt like they took the free will away. Then I hear a druken laugh behind me. Before I know it I feel somethin cold go running down the back of my dress. I look up and see a horrified look on Munders face.

I turn around and see the woman from earlier is the one who poored the drink down my dress. I also see my cousin come forward as well with a very pissed off look on her face.

"Oh no, looks like Cinderella just lost her beautiful dress." the woman says with a smile as she looks at her friends.

Before I know it though I double up my fist and punch her right in the nose. Then I feel a force push me. I look back up and see the Munder has pushed me behind him. Uh really? I am the one that just knocked her to the ground. Then I feel another arm on me. I look up and see Dodge look at me with a concerned look on his face. Where the heck did he come from. Then I can feel the cold liquid move down my dress and I get a cold chill.

After that I feel something then cover my back, I realize that Dodge took off his jacket and put is around me. I look back to Munder and can see that he and my cousin are arguing with the woman, the womans friends and parents. Oh great this was the last thing I needed.

"Why don't we get you upstairs?" Dodge says pulling me away from the crowd. "Munder I am gonna take her to her room."

Munder barely looks back and nods at him but I can clearly see a look of pure anger on his face. That scared the heck out of me as well. I go with Dodge out of the room and to the elevators.

"Do you think it ruined the dress?" I ask him.

"Well it's a blue dress and that was a red drink. Maybe they can clean it up for you?" Dodge tries to reassure me.

"This is the only dress I have ever like. My cousin bought it for me cause she said it was after the goddess Athena." I say with a sad tone as we walk inside the elevator. "If this dress is ruined then she will be ruined."

"No need to worry about that, I have a feeling Munder and your cousin will take care of her." Dodge tells me as he presses the button and the doors close.

"I didn't think she would do anything like that. I use to be able to read people really well now I guess I can't." I tell him as the elevator stops and opens to my floor.

"Do you have your key on you?" Dodge asks me.

I nod and pull out my key but he gently takes it from me and opens the door leading me inside.

"I would take a shower or bath if I were you. It looks like some of the drink is in your hair." he tells me as he flips on a light.

"Really? My hair that my cousin tortured me with just to get this hair style?" I say as I run into the bathroom and see that what he was saying was true. "I am going to kill her."

"She was just jealous, I mean look at you. Any woman would be." I hear him say outside the bathroom.

"Sure." I mummble as I turn on the shower.

I walk back out to my room and see him looking out to the balcony attached to my room. He looks like he wants to be free or something like that. I just walk up to him and he looks back at me startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I tell him with a giggle.

"It's ok, I just like to look at the stars you know." he tells me as he looks back down at me.

"Yeah, I like to watch the stars too. When I'm not babysitting my cousin." I tell him as I then look out to the stars.

"Right, well I guess I better get going. Boss catches me in a room with a guest I would get in big trouble." Dodge tells me as he turns around.

"Oh wait!" I tell him as I take off his jacket and hand it back to him. "Thanks for everything. I'll catch up with you tomorrow to see what Munder did to her."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Scarlett." Dodge says as he walks out the door and I shut it and lock it behind him.

After showering I get dressed in a long silk white night gown. Usually I wear pants and a shirt but tonight I want to wear something different. I slip into bed and drift off to sleep. Then I am jolted from my sleep when I hear a loud crash. I look up at the clock and see it says its 2:27 am. Oh whoever it out there is in for it. I go to my door and slowly open it and see Jack with the girl from earlier, the one who poored her drink down my dress.

"Miss the captains says you need to stay in your room till morning." Jack tries to tell the woman as she tries to fight him.

"I have free will and my rights now release me." the woman argues.

Ugh I really don't need to hear her all night long. I walk up behind her and press a preasure point on her neck and she passes out in Jack's arms. He looks up at me shocked probably wanting to know what I just did.

"Don't worry she's not dead just asleep. I pressed a preasure point on her neck." I tell him still weary, at least I hope I did.

"She had to be taken out of a club downstairs. I got to her into her room." Jack tells me as he picks her up.

"Well do you have her key?" I ask him.

"I think it's in her purse but I kinda have my hands full. Mind helping me out?" he asks me.

I grab the womans purse and take the key out and put it into the door allowing Jack to take the woman and lay her down on her bed. After that he comes back to the hall and closes the door.

"Any other people who might wake me up that I need to know about?" I ask him as I lean against the wall.

"Not that I know of. Sorry about your dress. You want me to see if they can get it dry clean it?" he asks as he looks at me.

"Nah, I can do that tomorrow." I tell him.

"The stain might set in then."

"Oh right, I didn't think about that." I say as I go back to my room and grab the dress and walk back out to Jack. "I really hope they can clean it. It's the only dress I have ever liked."

"I'm sure they will do all that they can." Jack says as he takes the dress. "Have a good night Miss Scarlett."

"You too Jack." I say as I walk back inside and close the door.

Jack's POV

Really? Am I some kind of boy to her? Here I am carrying her dress?! What in the world am I thinking? I walk back downstairs and see Dodge and Munder give me an odd look.

"If we want her not to interfere with our plans just play along." I tell them as I take the dress to the laundry room and leave a note on it.

As I walk back inside I want to know what happened to the woman after Scarlett left.

"So what happened?" I ask Munder.

"Her cousin and I threatened her that if she ever came near Scarlett again that she would regret it." Munder offer up.

"Right, You seemed to be pretty pissed off that the woman had the nerve to mess with Scarlett." I say as I lean my back against the wall.

"Well you seemed pretty pissed when I was about to kiss her." Dodge says with a groan.

"I never said you could kiss her now did I?" I tell him.

"I don't get it. You want us to distract her would that be one of the easiest ways?" Munder asks.

"She's too smart for that. She knows somethings up but it still surprised me that she left me and went to you." I say as I look at Munder.

"She just came cause the girl was being a snob to me. Nothing else." Munder tells me.

"You are a horrible liar. Both of you I can tell that both of you feel something for her. Good the more genuine it seems the less suspecious she will be." I tell them.

"So we can flirt but not kiss?" Dodge says tring to get a handle on things.

"Well aren't you smart." I say sarcasticly.

"What if she kisses us?" Munder asks.

"Then she does, whatever you do don't initate it." I tell both of them. "That just makes you weak. Play along with whatever both of you two have going on. Don't get jealous though, this isn't real. This is a job remember. I managed to get us another week I doubt they will give us much longer than that. So we just distract her."

"And when the time comes then what?" Dodge asks.

"One of us can claim her of she dies." I tell him.

"Can she die?" Munder asks.

"Everyone can die somehow." I tell him as I look at both him and Dodge.

"Alright, flirt but no kissing unless she does it." Dodge says and Munder agrees.

"Come on you two, your damned after all. It's not like she could save you." I tell them with a laugh as I leave the room.

Dodge's POV

"What if she could?" I ask Munder.

"What are you talking about?" he asks as he leans back into his bed.

"Don't act like you don't feel it. She is a force of good. That has to be what attracts us to her." I try to explain to him. "What if there was a way she could save us?"

"Keep your voice down. What if he heard you talk like that? After all she doesn't even know what she is so how could she help us?" Munder asks me as he barely sits up.

"He doesn't either! He just told us he doesn't know what she is but obviously she is a threat if he wants us to distract her." I say as I sit down on my bed.

"You like her, you really do." he tells me with a sigh.

"Like you don't?"

"We're screwed. No wonder we're damned."

"It sucks everytime I look into her eyes I see something more, something I can't reach out to get."

"That's deep." Munder says as he wipes his forehead.

"Well remember you Mr. Protective? You pushed her behind you so the woman could do anything else."

"Natural re action."

"My ass, you like her and you won't admit it cause you are afraid what he might do to you."

"How can we like her? We barely know her Dodge, her name's Scarlett he cousin is with a rich guy and she has a nice body with red hair."

"Yeah what of it? You want her back story then ask her."

"Dodge, just stop try and keep still tonight. Don't go see her and act like your her dream or anything like that."

"That's just stupid. Sounds like something you'd come up with."

"Whatever dude."

 _ **Like it so far? Let Me Know! Questions Or Comments Welcome! Working On Ch 3 Now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett's POV

The next morning I woke to my cousin banging on my door. I quickly for some reason jumped out of bed and opened the door. Not to my surprise she was still a wee bit drunk.

"Oh Cuz! I forgot to tell ya. I'll be staying in today. I swear the whole world is moving against me." she says as she falls backwards onto the floor behind her.

I just shake my head as I grab her and try to pick her up but she thinks I am having a tickle fight with her and she begins to tickle me. Oh for the love of god.

"Stop it!" I yell at her in between laughs.

Then we hear the elevator door open and we both look up to see Munder and Dodge staring at us. Both smiling at us then looking at one another. Oh great how am I going to explain this.

"Hey you! Your the one who helped my cousin last night. Well you argued for her on my side you and you brought her up here." my cousin says as she pulls me to the ground and stands up.

"Yeah we just came to check on her." Dodge says as he looks at my drunken cousin.

"Well there she is." my cousin says pointing to me then walking into my room and shutting the door.

"Hey! That's my room!" I yell back at her. "Go sleep in your room with your beau!"

"No! I don't wanna!" My cousin yells back with a laugh.

Ugh really? This is all that I need right now. I look back up to Dodge and Munder.

"Too bad you can't pick your family huh?" I say as I move to stand up and both of them offer me their hands.

I raise my eyebrow at them but take both of their hands and the feeling comes back full force but not the electric of flame feeling this is more of a lustful feeling. I gulp as I use their help to stand up but then look at both of them and can clearly see they felt what I did. I can't blame that feeling on the carpet either.

"Well, uh thanks for helping me and coming to check on me. I apprecaite it." I tell them as I tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Just glad to see you are alright." Dodge says.

"And that the drink didn't mess up your hair." Munder adds.

"Oh right my hair." I say as I run my fingers through it. "Nope all good. thanks for everything you guys. It's rare to meet someone like you two."

"I don't know about that." Munder says as he looks to Dodge.

"We were just glad that we could help out is all." Dodge then tells me.

Then my door opens and my cousin tackles me back to the ground.

"What is with you and wanting me to make contact with the ground?!" I yell at her.

"There is a costume party tonight. First place wins 100 bucks!" she says in a drunken laugh. "You could totally win."

"I don't know about that and did you brush your teeth lately?" I ask her.

"No I just got the message and decided to tell you." she says then looks back to Dodge and Munder. "So which one of them got you laid?"

I push her off and of me and quickly stand up.

"Neither of them. They helped me out that's all." I tell her.

"Uh huh cuz they are both males they don't just help out without wanting something in return." she tells me with a wink as she walks into her room this time.

"Right and on that note I am going to go get dressed. I want to know what happened after I left though so can you guys wait here?" I ask both of them.

"Yeah, sure." Dodge answers for the both of them.

I smile and run back inside just to change into a pair of shorts and a white tank top and run back out to meet them as I put on my flats and both of them watch me as I do this.

"That was fast." Munder tells me with a smile.

"I'm use to getting dressed and undressed fast." I tell him with a smile.

I walk with them to the elevators as Munder presses the button this time. We wait as the elevator door then opens revealing the woman from last night with a bandage over her nose and ice pack on her head. I can't help but smile as she glares at me. Before I know what to do next I feel a protective arm around me and look to see it's Dodge. Is it odd that I am kind of use to him doing that?

"Keep moving." Munder warns the woman who then walks past us but not without winking at Munder who just shakes his head.

"Maybe I should have made sure that I broke it." I say as we walk into the elevator.

"You did make her bleed at least." Munder tells me.

I get an odd feeling again and look to see that Dodge still hasn't taken his arm off of me. I just smile at him as he presses the button.

"So what happened after he took me away?" I ask Munder.

"Your cousin decided that she would threaten the woman as did I and then her friends and parents got involved and then something to do with sueing and it just went down hill from there." Munder tells me.

"Right, sorry I wasn't trying to cause problems but I just hate to see when people are treated like that. So I come and save them." I tell him.

"Thanks for that. You didn't cause me any problems but helped me out." Munder tells me as the doors open and we walk out to the main floor.

All the sudden we feel the ship start to rock really hard. I feel my feet slip out from under me and brace myself to hit the floor, it hits me hard and I start sliding down the floor but before I reach the end I feel a hand grab onto mine. I grip the hand hard and hold onto it for dear life. I feel the hand start to pull me up I look up and am surprised to see that it's Jack who is pulling me up.

"Don't let go!" He tells me.

"I won't!" I yell back to him.

Jack pulls me up and puts me against the collumn he is holding onto. I look at him still surprised at what he just did for me. Then he looks at me and stares right into my eyes almost as if he was searching for my soul. Without thinking I put my hand on his cheek and he looks down at it. I expect him to push my hand away but he doesn't in stead he puts his hand on top of mine and he looks back into my eyes. I look back down at his hand when I feel him lean forward and put a small kiss on my forehead. This surprises me and I look up at him and smile as the ship then levels out.

"Are you alright?" he asks me as he looks me over.

"Yeah I think, it just happened so fast. I didn't know what to do." I tell him as her puts his hand on my head.

"Lucky I was there. You were headed for a window." he tells me.

I turn around and see that his statement was true. Oh god what would have happened to me then? Then I turn back to him. I don't know what to do or say now really.

"Thank you. I really don't know what else to say." I tell him as he takes my hand and lowers it from his cheek.

"Be careful, I can't be around all the time." he says with a smile then walks away from me.

Oh I know he did that to be pay back for last night I just know it so I smile as he walks away from me. I then turn around and see two very paniced men coming my way. Dodge and Munder.

"Are you alright?" Munder asks.

"We tried to grab onto you." Dodge says as they both look me over.

"Yeah, Jack caught me believe it or not." I tell them as they look at each other shocked as well. "Yeah that was the same look I had."

"The ship doing stuff like that doesn't happen that often. It caught us all off guard." Munder says looking around the lobby.

"Yeah I would prefer that you know that never happens again." I tell him.

"Let's get you something to eat. I bet we may have to look in the dining room now and hope everything didn't break." Dodge says as he and Munder take me to the dining room.

To our surprise it seems that the dinning room is perfectly fine. Everyone is sitting and eating as if nothing had happend at all. I look at both of them and see that they are confused as well.

"Uh did what just happen really happen?" I ask them both as I look at both of them.

"I have no idea, but I know it happened." Munder says looking around the dining room as well.

"So then how come everything in here seems perfectly fine?" I ask.

"Not a clue, I swear this it just too weird." Dodge replies. "Let me go check something out."

All the sudden then Dodge takes off away from Munder and I. We both look at each other and then just shrug. I sit down at one of the table and Munder sits down in one of the chairs as the waitress comes over.

"He can't eat with you. He's staff." the woman tells me and Munder starts to stand up but I stop him.

"No right now he's my friend and he's going to eat with me." I tell her as she just scoffs and Munder sits back down.

"What do you want then?" she asks looking at Munder with lust in her eyes.

"Just Orange juice please and stop staring at him before your eyes fall out." I tell her as she then walks off. "You attract odd women."

"You have no idea." Munder tells me as he takes a sip of ice water that was already at the table.

I start to read the menu trying to figure out what I want to eat.

"Why did your cousin think that Dodge or I slept with you?" Munder asks me.

I put the menu down and look at him. Well here it goes.

"Because she thinks that all men are pigs and will only help a girl out for sex in return." I tell him honestly.

"She has a really low opinion of men." he tells me as he relaxes in his chair.

"Well she didn't use to but her last boyfriend changed all of that." I say with a sigh.

"Some men are like that but not all of us." he tells me looking me in the eyes just like Jack did.

Wait am I really thinking about Jack? Why in the heck would I be thinking about him? After all the guy is just weird but he did save me after all. Oh brother why does this have to happen to me?

Dodge's POV

Something tells me what happened to Scarlett had nothing to do with the ship but Jack instead. I decide to go and find out for sure. I go back to the lowest level of the ship and see Jack sitting there on top of the cases of Gold.

"Did you do that?" I ask him just getting it out of the way.

"Do what?" he says barely looking at me.

"Did you try and send her out of that window?"

"As a matter of fact no it wasn't me. Apparently though I am not the only collector on this ship, it appears I have competition." he tells me looking behind me I see the woman that spilled the drink of Scarlett.

"Hello boys, since it seems you couldn't do your job I was sent to help. Name's Victoria and now I am in charge." she says as she goes up to Jack and puts her finger under his chin making him look up at her.

"Your not in charge if you want to try and replace me I won't go without a fight." Jack tells her.

"Yes, I saw you save the girl. It's sad really it seems you've lost your edge must be due to your old age." Victoria says as she pushes his face away from her.

"You just trying to suck up to the higher ups and I know it. So just stay out my way." Jack says as he stands up and walks to the door where I stand.

"You wanna see if she can die?" Victoria asks him drawing his attention back to her. "We can always test to see if she can."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you see her as a threat." Jack tells her with a small smile.

"I just don't want you all to be distracted over one woman." Victoria says as she looks to me this time. "Poor lost souls. Trust me if you do screw her it won't change anything she is damaged goods."

"You don't know anything about her." I say but Jack steps in front of me.

"If I remember correctly you were the one that spilled your drink on her." Jack reminds her.

"Just testing her really. After all I would hate to see you join her side." Victoria says then walks out of the room.

"Remember how I said watch and report?" Jack asks me.

"Yeah."

"Screw that, stay with her at all times I don't care what you have to do even if you do have to sleep with her." Jack says as he leaves the room.

What so now I have permission to sleep with her? I thought regular life was confusing.

Scarlett's POV

After breakfast Munder went off to do whatever it is that he does and I went with my now somewhat sober cousin to some kind of Yoga she likes to do. We both enter a room in our yoga outfits she picked out and it feels like it's 100 degrees in here.

"It's called hot Yoga, helps you sweat out of the bad stuff." she tells me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if people died doing stuff like this." I tell her as we go to our mats and sit down.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." she says as she looks at me.

I then feel a little cool air as the door opens and in walks in now my worst enemy. The woman who poured the drink on me and I wanted to kill her and I mean it. She has the nerve to sit in back of me. Ugh I just want to turn around and punch her in her throat.

The class begins and I really hate that it's so hot in here. I look out the glass windows to the ocean. I really wish I were at the pool instead of sweating in here with a bunch of women I don't even know. After the class ends I walk out first with my cousin.

"See that wasn't so bad." she tells me.

"I need water, hydration, something." I tell her in a sarcastically dry voice.

"Very funny Scarlett. Well I am going to go put my yoga to use after a shower." she says with a wink at me as she walks away.

I just shiver when she mentions stuff like that. I turn to walk away and walk right into something or someone. I look up and see Jack looking down at me. Really how does he do that?

"Hello." I say simply as I pull myself away from him.

"You make it a habit of running into people?" he asks me.

"Nope only you Prince Charming." I tell him as I turn to leave.

"Prince Charming?" he asks me in a surprised voice.

"Yeah you know, he's the prince that always recused the princess." I tell him as I start to walk but he stops me.

"So you are the princess then?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I tell him with a smile only to have it ruined by that woman.

"Oh there's Cinderella." she says with a laugh. "Change up princes today?"

"Hey at least I don't have to settle for one. I have my options." I tell her with a smile and a wink.

Wow a part of me cannot believe I just said that. That really makes me sound like a slut. Oh well I will never meet these people again anyway. Not like it matters.

"What makes you think that he wants someone like you? I am sure he has better taste than that." she says coming up to Jacks side.

I just roll my eyes at her when I feel Jacks arms pull me into him and very quickly he leans down and his lips press against mine. Uh what just happened? Oh right he's kissing me. I haven't been kissed in a long time so I decide to play along and I lean into the kiss. I guess Miss Snob gets the point and decides to walk away. After she does that Jack and I break our kiss together and look at each other.

"Thanks for the save Prince Charming. Kiss wasn't bad either." I tell him as I smile and walk away from him.

Jack's POV

I broke my own rule. I actually kissed her right there in front of Victoria. What was I thinking? I really don't think that I was thinking. I just went with it and kissed her but what really surprised me was she kissed me back. I know Victoria will do something to try and kill her now, just what is the question.

Tonight was the costume party, I really forgot how some costumes could be the sluttiest things I had ever seen and there were plenty of them. Dodge, Munder and I along with the rest of the crew just dressed in our regulation clothing. Victoria on the other handed decided to dress up as the devil, seems to fit her personality pretty well.

Just as she is about to walk up my way I get that feeling again, I look to the side and see Scarlett is a long white satin dress with sparkles on it. Behind her, angel wings of course she came as an angel. Her halo is more like a gold head band that goes around her head. Her cousin looks to be some kind of maid or something but I don't pay much attention to her.

"She came as an angel?" I hear Dodge ask me.

"It appears that she did, like I told you before one of you need to be with her at all times. That means now as well." I tell him.

"Munder is already on his way up to her, look for yourself." Dodge says pointing to Munder who looks like he is in a trance as he walks up to her and starts to talk with her.

"It looks like she cast a spell on him." I say as I look to Dodge who just shrugs.

Just as the contest is about to start we all feel the ship start to rock, what the hell is going on? I look over and see Victoria has a bright smile on her face. I knew she would try something stupid but I didn't think that she would do it this soon.

"Sir it's a rogue wave." I hear one of the men tell the captain.

"Grab the girl and keep her safe, the ship is going to be turned upside down." I tell Dodge who looks at me shocked but nods and starts to make his way up to Munder and Scarlett.

I make my way to Victoria who is in the middle of making out with a random man she just happened to find. I grab the man and push him aside.

"What the hell are you doing?! I had more time and you just had to mess up everything!" I yell at her as she smiles at me.

"I couldn't let you win now could I, now I will make sure your little angel is among the ones I mark." She says as she tries to grab onto me but that is when the wave hits.

Scarlett's POV

I had heard of a rogue wave before, I head it on the movie Poseidon. It was what flipped the ship upside down. Does that mean that the same thing was going to happen here? I knew I shouldn't have sat so close to the captain and now I wish I hadn't. I look up as Dodge makes his way to Munder and I and he looks scared out of his wit. Just as he is about to say something that is when the wave hits. The ship is knocked instantly and starts to fall onto it's side. I feel both Dodge and Munder grab onto me as we start to fall. I didn't know I was going to die like this on a ship in the middle of the ocean.

"You're not gonna die." I hear Munder tell me as he makes me look at him. "You hold onto us and we'll make sure of it."

How in the heck can he stop me from dying I mean honestly? Finally we feel the ship start to turn over more so that is almost completely turned over. That's when we start to fall well slide really. Somehow we were on a wall and slid to the top of the ship which was now the bottom. Once we make it there I barely lift up my head from their embrace and look around to see all the chaos.

People all around me are dead, I see people trying to help loved ones up and see others putting jackets over the faces of the dead. I look back to Dodge and Munder and see they are both alright. I breathe a sigh of relief only to have fear come back into me. My cousin Susan.

"Susan, I have to find Susan." I say as I look around.

"Believe me when I say you don't want to." Dodge says with a low voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

Dodge looks behind me and into the distance, I follow his glance and see Susan's lifeless body on top of a table with the legs going right through her mid-section. I quickly put my hand on my mouth because I have a feeling I am going to throw up. I look around and see Dodge and Munder just focusing on me, that's when a dark green light fills the room and in one flash I look around and see that all the survivors are now on the floor dead, all but me, Dodge, Munder, Jack and the crazy woman. What in the world is going on?

"Well seems like she is something not of this world." The woman says to Jack as she stops what she is doing with the captain's hand. "Maybe you are an angel?"

"What the fuck is she talking about?" I ask Dodge and Munder.

"Oh dear little girl, we aren't humans we are quite the opposite actually Jack and I are called collectors and those two beside you are his little helpers." She says with a wicked laugh.

I stand up away from Dodge and Munder and look around the room, all the countless people who were just murdered in cold blood right before me. I look back to the woman and know she is the cause of it. I didn't know what to do but then a feeling that I had never felt before came forward. No grief or pain nothing just calm as I looked back up at her.

"Victoria, leave her alone she doesn't know what she is." Jack tells her.

Victoria now moves up to me and picks me up by my neck and looks me over. Her grip tightens as but I put my hand on her head and she yells out in pain.

"Scarlett?" I hear my cousin's voice call out for me.

I blink twice and everything is back to normal, just my cousin and I sitting alone by the pool. Was that a vision? What the heck is going on with me?

"Sorry, I just think I am going to go take a nap." I lie to her as I walk away from the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk inside and start to look for Dodge, Munder or Jack because now I wanted answers and I wanted them asap. Lucky for me I just happen to run into Munder, I pull him inside a restroom and he looks at me completely shocked by what I am doing.

"Scarlett?" he asks me confused.

"What is about to happen? I know you are helping Jack and I want to know why you want to kill all these people." I ask him as he now looks at me even more shocked.

"Who told you all of this?" he asks me.

"No one did, I saw it. I swear it was so real and that crazy woman she sent a rogue wave after the ship and it killed everyone. Except for me. You and Dodge shielded me but then she said I was an angel or something I don't understand it tell me what is going on Munder and I mean it." I threaten him.

"I can't believe me I wish I could but if you say that this is going to happen then we need to tell Jack." Munder says now taking my hand but as we go to leave a man walks in and I am pushed onto the wall of the bathroom and Munder thrushes his lips against mine.

The man laughs and walks past us as I look up at Munder and I can see so much sadness in his eyes.

"I wish I could save you." I tell him without even thinking.

Munder puts his hand on my cheek and smiles at me.

"I can save you though and that will make me happy." He tells me as he grabs my hand again and pulls me out of the restroom.

Munder takes me up to my room so I can change out of my bathing suit and into a normal white sundress. After that he takes me deep into the ship and to a room where I see Jack sitting on top of the boxes they loaded in at the beginning of the cruise.

"What the hell?!" Jack yells at Munder.

"She knows, she had a vision I guess you could call it. We have a problem though." Munder says as he motions for me to tell Jack what happened.

"That girl Victoria, she is going to somehow send a rogue wave after the ship. It kills everyone except for me." I tell him as he looks from Munder to me.

"So she's cheating, at least I have more style." Jack says with a cackle.

"It's true you're a collector, and so it she so this is all one big game to you?!" I yell at him as he looks at me now surprised.

"No it wasn't a game until she came in and screwed everything up." Jack says as he crosses his arms.

"What I don't get is what I saw, I didn't die but everyone else did so could you explain that to me?" I say as I move forward not getting his full attention.

"You aren't human, when we first met I could tell and to be honest no I have no idea what you are but my first guess would be an angel." Jack tells me as he looks up at me.

"So wait, you're evil and I am good but then how are you allowed to be anywhere near me? If I am an angel then shouldn't you like keep your distance?" I question him.

"I don't think it works like that, just because I am evil doesn't mean I have to stay away from you." He tells me as he stands up.

"Well I would if I were you, to think I actually felt sorry for you once. All of you but you made your bed so now you have to sleep in it." I say as I turn to walk away.

"Actually this way my choice but not theirs." Jack says as he looks to Dodge and Munder.

"Why doesn't that shock me?" I question.

I walk past both Dodge and Munder and start to go back to my room.

Jack's POV

"That's one pissed off angel." Dodge says stating the obvious.

"One who can apparently have visions?" Munder adds on.

"Odd that she has that sort of power, still I believe I need to have a little talk with Victoria." I say as I start to walk out of the room.

"That is if Scarlett hasn't tried to kill her or whatever angels can do." Munder says.

"Angels can save people, that's it." I say as I walk out.

Munder's POV

For some reason I can't stand the thought of Scarlett being mad at me and now here I am on my way to her room to grovel. I can't believe I am doing this either. I walk up to her room and knock on the door, within a matter of moments Scarlett opens the door.

"Listen I don't want you to be mad at me, for some reason I can't stand the thought of it." I tell her as she listens to me.

"What makes you think it's you I'm mad at? It's not but can you tell me what happened to you and Dodge?" she asks me as she lets me into her room.

I walk inside and sit down on her bed as I tell her the whole story about my old crew, trying to fix the old ship that had the gold in it, all the deaths that happened on it and by the time I am done telling her all of this I don't think a ghost looked as pale as she was.

"He's fucking crazy, trapping all those souls and now not to mention he has competition." She says with a sigh as she looks at me. "Well what do we do then? Just let them? I can't stand by and do nothing."

"No one would believe you, I mean come on this sounds like a sci fi mystery." I tell her as I notice her scoot close to me. "What are you doing?"

"Well you say you're damned and I'm an angel, I am going to see if there is any way to save you." She says as she now practically sits on my lap.

"You mean you want to…with me?" I ask her as she leans in and captures my lips with hers. "Scarlett are you sure?"

"Munder shut up, this ship is about to become chaos I need someone on my side." She says as she pushes me back onto the bed.

I would have been on her side anyway but I haven't done this in a long time so I figured what is the worst that could happen? As she kisses me I can feel the one feeling that Dodge talked about. I am actually happy when she kisses me. I kiss her back and turn her around to where she is now on the bottom.

I feel her grab onto me and wrap her legs around my waist. I couldn't hold back anymore. I had never wanted to be with someone so much in my life. I didn't know how long we were together but when we were finished she was lying beside me with her head on my chest. That's when the burning feeling came.

"Aha!" I yelled as I held my arm that was marked.

"What's wrong?" she asks as she looks to me keeping the sheet to cover her.

I look at my arm where the mark once was. To my surprise it isn't there anymore. I look back to Scarlett in shock as she just looks confused.

"It's gone, my mark from him is gone." I tell her as I grab her and kiss her again.

"Really? I just needed to have sex with you and that's it?" she questions.

"No when we did that I wasn't just having sex with you or fucking you as some call it I was actually making love to you." I tell her as I kiss her again.

"As sweet as that is, I don't want to just make love to people to save them." She tells me as she quickly gets re dressed and I follow her example.

Once we get back downstairs we see Jack and Victoria about to get into a fight, to my other surprise Scarlett walks up and barely puts her hand on Victoria's shoulder but she acts like she's been burned. Jack seems to be just as surprised as Scarlett as he grabs Scarlett and pulls her away from Victoria.

"What the hell did she do to me?" Victoria asks Jack as I walk up to them.

"She barely touched you and you acted like you were on fire." Jack says and I can clearly see his hand is touching Scarlett but it doesn't affect him like it did Scarlett.

"Listen here little girl-" Victoria starts but now that Scarlett knows she has a power she decides to use it and slaps Victoria as hard as she can knocking her to the ground.

"You don't scare me, your evil and I'm good. We all know I can defeat you." Scarlett says with a certain power within her statement.

"Well someone has become brave." Victoria says standing up and adjusting herself then she looks to me. "And saved a soul, how'd you do it angel? Sleep with him?"

Jack and Dodge both look at me now with not a very friendly look on their faces. I just shrug as I go to stand behind Scarlett who also is clearly pissed off.

"Even if I did, it's no concern of yours demon. He is under my protection as are the other two idiots. I suggest you go find another playground." Scarlett says stepping forward but this time both Jack and Dodge hold her back.

"They will still die, even if I'm not here." Victoria as she looks to Jack.

"He doesn't scare me, I was sent here for a reason and you don't need to be involved." Scarlett warns her as she relaxes in Jack and Dodges arms.

"I won't leave I have just as much a right to be here as Jack does." Victoria tells her.

"Neither of you have the right to claim souls, that's why I am here. To stop both of you." Scarlett says and that's when I get a good look at her right now her eyes were a bright blue but when we were together they were green. This must be the side to Scarlett that was an angel.

"Don't threaten me-"Victoria tries to warn her.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise any soul you try to take I will release and you will be punished." Scarlett says as she looks back to Dodge and Jack. "Even if I have to save those two as well."

Victoria seems to be at a loss as she turns and walks away from us. That is when Scarlett's body goes limp and she falls into Jack's arms. Both Dodge and Jack look up at me and I know I am about to get the questioning of a lifetime. Jack picks up Scarlett and we walk into the theater.

"What the hell just happened?" Dodge asks.

"Another part of her took over, when I looked at her I mean her eyes were a bright blue when normally they are green." I offer up my version of an answer.

"You really did memorize everything about her didn't you?" Jack asks me.

"Yeah what about you being saved? Is that a load of crap that Victoria just made up?" Dodge asks.

"No, she really did save me somehow…I can't really explain it." I say as I put my hand where the mark use to be.

"What did you do to be saved?" Jack asks this time as he lays Scarlett down on a lounge.

"Uh…we sorta had well…" I try to explain as I scratch my head embarrassed.

"You and the angel had relations? Oh that must be something." Jack says looking back to Scarlett with a scoff.

"That's all it takes to be saved?" Dodge questions.

"No, it has to do with pure love and forgiveness. I told her everything and when we were you know together I said three words to her I never said to another woman." I admit as I look to Scarlett.

"Forgiveness and Love, two things you weren't supposed to be able to feel." Jack says as he looks my way and start to come at me.

I know I should be scared of him but as he tries to reach for me Scarlett sits up and looks over his way.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE IS NO LONGER UNDER YOUR MARK!" Scarlett yells then puts her hands over her mouth surprised by what she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack tests this theory out by looking at my arms and is pissed to find my mark is gone and he can't put it back on. Dodge decides to make a move then. He runs up to Scarlett and starts to beg her for forgiveness. Jack turns around and is shocked and pissed that he is about to lose another of his men to Scarlett. Jack jumps and starts to go up to Dodge but Scarlett grabs Dodge and pulls him close to her before she kisses him.

"I love you" I can hear Dodge mutter out through their kiss.

Yes I admit seeing her kiss another guy does make me jealous…a lot. I knew that Dodge wanted to be saved though. He could still go back and be with the woman he truly loved. Dodge pulls away and yells out in pain as he looks down to his arm. Scarlett smiles when she sees his mark is gone now as well.

"I'm saved, it really worked?" Dodge asks looking at Scarlett.

"Yes you are saved, this is your second chance at life." The now very blue eyes Scarlett tells him.

"Damn you! I needed both of them." Jack yells at her.

Scarlett looks over and glares and Jack and I swear I saw him flinch for a second. She jumps down and walks right up to him. Scarlett puts her hand on Jack's cheek and looks deep into his eyes.

"You are nothing but a fool, there is no way I will let you take these souls even if you try and kill me it won't work." Scarlett tells him as she leans into his ear. "I have been around every time you have tried this, I am much older than you think and I know that down somewhere in that cold black heart this body affects you for this is the form of your first love."

Jack backs up for a moment and looks her up and down in confusion. I don't know what she said to him but it clearly has shaken him.

"Do not try to deny it, she loved another so you're sold your soul to kill her fiancée thinking she would come running to you. It never happens that way though, she took her own life right before your eyes. Little did you know that once you sold your soul you would be collecting souls for the rest of eternity?" Scarlett says as she walks up to him again. "She did love you, it was a forced marriage. If she didn't marry him then her family would have either killed her or disowned her."

As Dodge and I listen to Jack's past we kind of get why he is the way he is now. Dodge comes up to my side and we look at our now clean arms.

"This can't be, she's dead you just said so yourself." Jack says.

"Ever heard of reincarnation? After all this was the only way to save you. What's coming is one hell of a storm Jack. You have to play both sides. Even if it means hurting her. Now you have a new mission and a new prize." Scarlett tells him as once again she falls into his arms.

"She has a habit of falling onto him." Dodge says with a small laugh.

Jack holds her as Scarlett looks up and I can see her eyes are back to green. Oh thank god she is back to normal now.

"Jack? Where are we?" she asks him looking around the room.

"The theater, had to get you away from Victoria." Jack answers her helping her to her feet.

"Uh I swear I wish I could just kill that bitch." Scarlett says with a sigh as she holds one side of her head.

"I think we figured what you are Scarlett." Dodge pipes up but I nudge him making him shut up.

"Really? What am I then?" she asks looking between the two of us.

"There is another side of you that is a true angel, she does have power as well. She saved Dodge and Munder." Jack tells her as she looks to him confused.

"Why didn't she save you?" Scarlett asks.

"I still have a job to do, now you need to go and get ready. The costume party is tonight." Jack says standing up about to walk out. "You two don't have to follow my orders anymore but you better protect her or I will kill you."

"I believe you, what about Victoria though?" I ask him wanting to know what the plan was.

"I will find a way to deal with her." Jack says as he turns back to us.

"Jack wait!" Scarlett says as she runs up to him and kisses him right on the mouth. "I don't know why I had to do that but I just had to."

Jack looks at her with a small smile and a slight smile then nods as he walks off.

"Either of you have an idea why I had the odd need to kiss him?" Scarlett asks Dodge and I.

"Not our place to say." Dodge answers.

"Come on you need to get ready angel." I tell her as we walk out of the theater.

Once we got to her room Scarlett looks down and saw the angel costume her cousin left her on the bed and she looks to both Dodge and I worried.

"It looks just like the one from my vision." She tells us as she holds up the dress. "I can't let all of those people die."

"Jack said he had a plan of sorts." I tell her as I sit on her bed.

"Like we trust him?" she questions.

"We really have no choice, their power is equally matched." Dodge says.

Scarlett takes her clothes and changes in the bathroom, when she walks out she looks stunning and neither Dodge nor I can take our eyes off of her. She walks up to the mirror and puts her halo headband on her head. That completes her outfit as she turns back to us.

"What? Do I not look like an angel?" she asks looking at her dress.

"No you do you really do." Dodge speaks up.

"You really fit the description of a beautiful angel." I tell her as she smiles at me.

"This is really freaking me out guys, I have no idea what I am going to do to save everyone." Scarlett admits to us with a sigh.

"We'd better head down to the ballroom, people will start to arrive soon." Dodge says as we walk out together.

Scarlett's POV

"What about Susan? My cousin is she an angel like I am as well?" I ask Dodge and Munder hoping they can give me some answers.

"We don't know, she doesn't give us the angel vibe really." Munder tells me as we get into the elevator.

"What if crazy woman does find a way to kill me?" I ask both of them.

"No way, we won't let her get close to you." Dodge informs me as the elevator dings and opens its door revealing the ballroom entrance.

"Anyone else feel like we are about to enter a battle field?" I wonder out loud.

We walk in together and see almost everyone is already there and the captain is in the center judging the costume party. As we walk forward I get a sense come through my body, like a really bad cold chill. I look around trying to find the source then to my horror I see Victoria holding a knife behind her back as she approaches my cousin Susan.

"Guys she's going after my cousin!" I tell them as I point to the scene before me.

"Stay here, we can take care of her. After all thanks to you no one has power over us anymore." Dodge says as he walks off.

"I saved him too? Why don't I remember any of this?" I question.

"Technically it was the other side of you that saved him but it still counts I suppose." Munder says with a laugh.

I watch carefully as Dodge tries to confront Victoria but something still doesn't sit right with me. Munder seems to notice this as well and goes to help Dodge as well. I don't know how he can tell how I feel or what I am thinking but to be honest it is starting to creep me out. I turn around and see Jack walking my way. The wave hits me again, all the sudden emotions come all though my body and before he can pass me I stick my arm out and stop him and look him right in the eyes not knowing why I just stopped him.

"Scarlett let me go." Jack tells me as he tries to push past me.

"You aren't needed right now, they can handle her if not then I will take care of her myself." I say not really sounding like something I would say though.

"I won't lose you again, Munder and Dodge seem to be doing their job though but they left you up here alone." Jack tells me as he looks out to the party.

"Just like you did once." I reply not really knowing what I am talking about.

"That was different, you nor I had any choice in that matter." He tells me.

"You knew I had to marry him, you really think that I didn't want to run away with you?" I ask him as some new yet apparently very old memories start to come forward.

"Scarlett this is not the time or the place to talk about such things." Jack tells me.

"Your right, I have to go and save these people before you try to collect them. How I ever could have loved someone so evil and selfish I will never know." I tell him as I start to turn away but he stops me and turns me back to face him.

"I am doing what I have to do, you won't know that until it happens. I sold my soul for you! I will love you for all of eternity." Jack tells me as he pulls me closer to him.

"Yet now because of me you're doomed." I tell him regretfully as he pulls me closer and once again our lips meet.

A part of me knew this was coming but I knew all these people still needed my help somehow. I felt Jack make our kiss as deep and passionate as he could make it.

"Scarlett, Angels have a mark as well. Take someone's forearm and focus, imagine the mark on their skin. Unlike mine yours will be invisible. Now go before it's too late." Jack tells me.

Do I really want to know how he all the sudden came up with this information? No better just to do what he says and go and mark as many people as I can.

"What if she does kill me Jack?" I ask him as I look up at him.

"That won't happen, now get going." Jack says and he nudges me forward.

I go about the ballroom when I am accidently ran into by a small child, a little boy to be more precise.

"Sorry miss oh are you an angel?" the little boy asks me.

"Very observing of you, are you a cowboy?" I ask him as I kneel down beside him.

"Yeah, my dad dressed me as this and I think he is a sheriff." The little boy tells me. "I'm Alex by the way. What's your name?"

"Well Alex my name is Scarlett and it is a pleasure to meet you." I tell him as I take his forearm and concertrate just like Jack told me and I can feel something appear on the boy for just a second then it fades. "And you are a very strong cowboy aren't you Alex? Where is your father?"

"I think he is over with the captain, why you wanna meet him?" he asks me.

"I would like to, if you don't mind." I tell him with a smile as I stand up and he grabs my hand and starts to take me to the captain.

"Dad, this is Scarlett. Isn't she a pretty angel?" Alex asks the tall blonde man who I am guessing is his father.

"That she is, forgive my son he has a fascination with Angels." The man tells me with a smile.

"Not at all, he was a very nice cowboy. I'm Scarlett." I tell him offering him my hand.

"Charles, and you have already met my son Alex." Charles tells me taking my hand, I act like I trip so my hand can move to his forearm and just like Alex I mark him as well.

"I am so sorry, still getting my sea legs I guess." I tell him with a flirtatious giggle.

"Not a problem, always happy to catch a pretty angel." He tells me with a smile as he helps me to my feet.

"Thank you very much Sheriff, I had better go and find my cousin before she starts to worry. It was nice to meet you Charles and you too Alex." I tell them as I put my hand on Alex head and smile at him before I walk away.

While making small talk with as many people in the room as I can as well as marking them I come up on an older women who looks like she is thinking about suicide oh not on my watch lady.

"Hello there." I say as she lady turns around and looks at me, I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh hi, sorry just not having a good night tonight." She tells me through her tears.

"Oh I'm sorry what happened?" I ask as I sit down at her table beside her.

"My lover, she left me after 13 years for a young model." She tells me as she tries to calm herself down.

Ok I can honestly say I have never been in this situation before but I'm not going to let her die.

"Then she is a fool, you seems to be a very kind and generous woman to me. I mean I know we only just met but I am very good at judging character" I tell her with a kind smile.

"Oh thank you sweetie, this isn't my first break up but as I get older the harder they get." She admits to me.

I put my hand on her forearm and mark her without her even knowing it. I must be getting better at this.

"It'll get better, that just means there is someone out there better for you." I tell her trying to reassure her.

"Thank you, I think I am going to go to the powder room and re apply my make up. Thank you for cheering me up. Oh I forgot to introduce myself I am Patricia Hart. You are?" she asks me.

"You can just call me Scarlett." I tell her with a smile as we both stand up from the table.

"Thank you Scarlett, I needed to hear your kind words." She tells me as she walks away.

"You always had a way to make everyone feel better." I hear Dodge's voice behind me as I turn around and see Dodge and Munder smiling at me.

"I have to keep going, apparently I can mark people two and so far I have only counted about 58 people so I still have a lot to go." I tell them.

"Wait when did you find this out and from who?" Munder asks me.

"Jack told me, I didn't question it but it turns out it's true." I tell them.

"Speaking of Jack do you seem him anywhere?" Dodge asks.

We all look around the room and I spot him as he and Victoria are about to leave the room apparently my body decides that ain't gonna happen. I start to follow them when I reach the door is when I feel the ship start to shake. Oh god it's starting and I only helped a little over 50 people. I turn back just as the wave hits and Dodge and Munder grab onto me just as they did before.

Once the wave completely turns the ship upside down Munder and Dodge release their hold on me and we look around. We landed right next to a chandelier. I slowly stand up with Dodge and Munder beside me when I hear a boy crying. I look around and see Alex is standing up with dead bodies surrounding him. I make my way through the sea of people as I get to Alex.

"Alex I need you to look at me ok, I know your scared but remember I'm an angel. I can help you." I tell him as I offer him my hand trying to lead him my way.

"I can't find my dad, he was going to get a drink." Alex chatters out.

"Ok we'll find him but I still need you to come to me ok?" I tell him as he nods to me through his sobs. "Ok come and take my hand, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Alex looks up at me as he makes his way through the dead bodies when he finally grabs my hand I pull him into my embrace and hold him close as he starts to cry again.

"It's ok, I got you." I tell him trying to console him.

"My dad, where is my dad?" he asks me.

"Alex!" I hear Charles call out to him as he comes to my side. "Oh thank god, I was so scared. Alex are you alright?"

"Yeah, Scarlett saved me. I guess she really is an angel." Alex says as he looks at his father but his grip on me doesn't loosen.

"I guess so, thank you so much Scarlett. I don't know what I would do without him." Charles tells me as he looks from Alex to me.

"It was no problem, I'm glad I was able to help him." I say as I hand Alex over to Charles. "You two just stay together alright."

"I know a way to get out, even though the ship is upside down." Charles tells me.

"All of these people or just a small group?" I ask him.

"Only a small group…you have to come with us Scarlett, I know that Alex won't leave without you now." Charles tells me.

I look back around the room and see Dodge and Munder heading our way but no sign of Jack or Victoria. Where the heck did they wonder off to? Charles grabs my hand and I can feel something good radiate through my body. I look back to Charles as he pulls me forward with Alex to a set of up turned stairs.

"Good things stairs work the same way upside down or not." Alex says with a laugh.

"Where you goin?" Patricia asks.

"Up and out, no point staying here." Charles tells her.

Dodge and Munder finally get to us.

"He's right through the bottom would be the only way to get out. Well through the propellers really." Dodge says encouraging the plan.

"Once we get through though what would we do then?" Munder asks.

"The ship probably sent out a beacon once we were hit by the wave, help should be here by the time we get out." Charles says.

"I'm comin with ya then." Patricia says.

"Alright but this is all, Two women, a child and three men. Our odds are somewhat in our favor." Charles says as we start up the stairs.

I still know this isn't a good idea, but there is no way I can save all these people so I will save the ones that I can. Once we get to the stairs we looks around the hall and know that the lobby is not to far away. The others start that way but I look behind me and see Jack. I quickly run up to him.

"What is going on? I thought you were going to try and stop her?" I ask him as I hit him on his chest.

"I had no choice, If I don't do what I need to then you. Trust me you don't want to know. Follow them and get out of here while you can." Jack tells me.

"You're not telling me something, right now is the time to be completely truthful Jack." I tell him as I glare at him.

"I can't now get out of here before she find you and there is real trouble." He tells me as he tries to leave but this time I stop him.

"No, you tell me what is going on or I won't move from this spot." I threaten him.

"Damn it Scarlett get out of here! Dodge! Munder!" Jack calls out to them.

Of course Dodge and Munder come back and grab me.

"Get her off this ship, you two please do something right for once." Jack says with a sigh as he starts to walk off.

"You coward! You bastard!" I yell out to him as loud as I can. "I hope you rot in hell!"

Dodge and Munder pull me away as we meet up with the others who are looking at a map in the lobby. I am so pissed right now though I don't know what to do. Alex comes up and pulls on my dress I look down at him and I can't help but smile.

"We're gonna make it right?" Alex asks me.

"Of course we are. Come on let's see what your dad is talking about." I tell him as we walk up to the others.


End file.
